This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With ever increasing pressure from automotive consumers, flexibility and adaptability of vehicle interiors is increasingly required in order to provide a vehicle adapted to meet the broad customer demand. Further, with increased social awareness of a vehicle's impact on the environment, there is an increasing demand to minimize the overall mass of vehicle while still meeting the feature requirements of the consumer. By reducing the mass of the interior components of the vehicle, several goals can be achieved. Among these goals is the overall weight of the vehicle, which can be minimized to thereby reduce the power and fuel required to operate the vehicle.
The reductions of the size of the interior components of vehicles have led to a need for more efficient use of interior space. Various types of storage containers for the interior of the vehicle have been proposed to handle this ever increasing need. Sport utility vehicles, as well as mini-vans, carry an increasing number of occupants. The increase in occupants raises the needed to efficiently provide a storage space in a vehicle.